Warriors (Moonfur)
by Special Acorn
Summary: Moonfur loves her clan! She is an adventurous cat even as a kitten! But, is she a little to adventurous for her own good? And what does the warning mean? When will it Happen?
1. Chapter 1

ALLEGIANCES

DuskClan

Leader **Sunstar** \- orange tom with amber eyes eyes (father too Squirrelkit and Flamekit

Deputy **Dawnpelt** \- pretty black she-cat

Medicine Cat **Birchwind** \- brown tom with orange eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Graywing** \- gray she-cat

 **Nightpelt** \- black tom with dark grey chest (father to . . . . Dewkit, Cinderkit and Echokit)

 **Mapleshadow** \- dappled brown she-cat

 **Shadowfur** \- black-grey tom

 **Sparrowpelt** \- black-grey tom

 **Apprentice, Littlepaw**

 **Tigerfur** \- tan tom with dark brown stripes

 **Mousetail** \- brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

 **Gingerpelt** \- orange tom with white paws

 **Larksong** \- grey she-cat

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **Cloudpaw** \- white she-cat with green eyes

 **Littlepaw** \- small brown tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **Morningpelt** \- dappled brown she-cat (mother to Dewkit, Cinderkit and Echokit)

 **Poppycloud** \- pale brown she-cat (mother to Squirrelkit and

. Flamekit)

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Icestorm -** white she-cat

 **Talonclaw -** gray tom (oldest cat in the clan)

Cats Outside Clans

 **Shrew** \- black tom

 **Raven** \- black tom with a torn ear

 **Moth** \- pretty golden she-cat (sister to Tadpole)

 **Tadpole** \- grey tom (brother to Moth)

 **Chapter 1**

Echokit woke up. Her older sisters were prodding her with their tiny paws.

"Finally," exclaimed Cinderkit. "You woke up!"

"We've been waiting _forever_ for you to wake up!" added Dewkit.

"Sorry," replied Echokit. "Why don't we get Squirrelkit and Flamekit to play with us, now that we're all awake."

"Hey!" said Dewkit, pretending to be angry. "I was going to say that!'

"You're too old and slow now," teased Echokit to her sister.

Dewkit hissed at her sister playfully and cuffed her ears.

"Ahem," coughed Cinderkit to get there . "While you two were arguing, _I_ was being smart and got Squirrelkit and Flamekit!

Echokit looked behind Cinderkit to see Squirrelkit and Flamekit.

"Do you wanna place 'Mouse'?" Echokit asked.

"Sure!" everyone but Flamekit said. He just looked at them. "I'm too _old_ to play kit games!"

Dewkit snorted. "Uh huh, sure. Like you're older than me!"

"So? I can't see why I can't be apprenticed." Flamekit started. "I'm almost as big as Littlepaw!"  
I looked at Littlepaw in the clearing. The small brown tom was taking some fresh-kill from the pile.

"Of course your as big as Littlepaw!" Echokit and Cinderkit mewed. "Littlepaw was named from his size!"

"Hmph," mewed Flamekit.

"So, will you play?" asked his litter-mate, Squirrelkit.

"Fine!"

They decided that since there were five cats playing, there should be two mice.

"Why do I have to be the mouse?" complained Echokit.

"Because," her older litter-mate, Dewkit said. "You're brown like a mouse!"

"But, mice can also be gray! And your gray, so _you_ should also be the mouse!"

"Fine!"

Later the kits went to bed, worn out of their little paws.

Morningpelt was cleaning her pelt. Dewkit, Cinderkit and Echokit nursed for a while and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

ALLEGIANCES

DuskClan

Leader **Sunstar** \- orange tom with amber eyes eyes (father too Squirrelkit and Flamekit

Deputy **Dawnpelt** \- pretty black she-cat

Medicine Cat **Birchwind** \- brown tom with orange eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Graywing** \- gray she-cat

 **Nightpelt** \- black tom with dark grey chest (father to . . . . Dewkit, Cinderkit and Echokit)

 **Mapleshadow** \- dappled brown she-cat

 **Shadowfur** \- black-grey tom

 **Sparrowpelt** \- black-grey tom

 **Apprentice, Littlepaw**

 **Tigerfur** \- tan tom with dark brown stripes

 **Mousetail** \- brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

 **Gingerpelt** \- orange tom with white paws

 **Larksong** \- grey she-cat

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **Cloudpaw** \- white she-cat with green eyes

 **Littlepaw** \- small brown tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **Morningpelt** \- dappled brown she-cat (mother to Dewkit, Cinderkit and Echokit)

 **Poppycloud** \- pale brown she-cat (mother to Squirrelkit and

. Flamekit)

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Icestorm -** white she-cat

 **Talonclaw -** gray tom (oldest cat in the clan)

Cats Outside Clans

 **Shrew** \- black tom

 **Raven** \- black tom with a torn ear

 **Moth** \- pretty golden she-cat (sister to Tadpole)

 **Tadpole** \- grey tom (brother to Moth)

 **Chapter 1**

Echokit woke up. Her older sisters were prodding her with their tiny paws.

"Finally," exclaimed Cinderkit. "You woke up!"

"We've been waiting _forever_ for you to wake up!" added Dewkit.

"Sorry," replied Echokit. "Why don't we get Squirrelkit and Flamekit to play with us, now that we're all awake."

"Hey!" said Dewkit, pretending to be angry. "I was going to say that!'

"You're too old and slow now," teased Echokit to her sister.

Dewkit hissed at her sister playfully and cuffed her ears.

"Ahem," coughed Cinderkit to get there . "While you two were arguing, _I_ was being smart and got Squirrelkit and Flamekit!

Echokit looked behind Cinderkit to see Squirrelkit and Flamekit.

"Do you wanna place 'Mouse'?" Echokit asked.

"Sure!" everyone but Flamekit said. He just looked at them. "I'm too _old_ to play kit games!"

Dewkit snorted. "Uh huh, sure. Like you're older than me!"

"So? I can't see why I can't be apprenticed." Flamekit started. "I'm almost as big as Littlepaw!"  
I looked at Littlepaw in the clearing. The small brown tom was taking some fresh-kill from the pile.

"Of course your as big as Littlepaw!" Echokit and Cinderkit mewed. "Littlepaw was named from his size!"

"Hmph," mewed Flamekit.

"So, will you play?" asked his litter-mate, Squirrelkit.

"Fine!"

They decided that since there were five cats playing, there should be two mice.

"Why do I have to be the mouse?" complained Echokit.

"Because," her older litter-mate, Dewkit said. "You're brown like a mouse!"

"But, mice can also be gray! And your gray, so _you_ should also be the mouse!"

"Fine!"

Later the kits went to bed, worn out of their little paws.

Morningpelt was cleaning her pelt. Dewkit, Cinderkit and Echokit nursed for a while and quickly fell asleep.

The wind howled. Echokit was alone in a forest of starry trees.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone out there?"  
All she heard was a faint whisper; _Beware the black scavenger..._

Then she woke up.


End file.
